Hybrid Heroes: The Last Stand
by EastCoastGamer13
Summary: The finale to the Hybrid Heroes Trilogy is finally here! Betrayal, death, and destruction haunted our heroes in their last adventure as Israphel, the Dark Lord, has been revived. Now it's up to the Heroes to stop him before he destroys the land they love.


_HOLY CRAP! Dang it has been a while since I've been on this site! For those of you who forgot, my name is EastCoastGamer13 and I am FINALLY back with the 3__rd__ and final addition to the Hybrid Heroes series. I apologize for the unexpected disappearance: Starting high school is a busy time for most. But here it is; the first chapter in Hybrid Heroes Book 3: The Last Stand_

Chapter 1: Into the Aether

The blocky sun shined into the room of Ace, the leader of the Hybrid Heroes. He slowly opened his eyes and rolled to his right, a spot that was usually taken by his girlfriend, Crepa, a thought that still slightly depressed him. It has been about half a month since Crepa sacrificed her life in order to save the team from a corruption that had spread to her best friend Nethera. Even though he knows she did not die in vain, the sheer thought of her not at his side like it has been for the past 2 years still haunted him to no end. However, there was still brightness in his life. He looked outside his window to see his friends, the other heroes, hard at work on building the portal to their next destination, the Aether. He smiled, determination gleaming in his eyes as he jogged outside. Their plan was bold but simple enough: Take a small team to the Aether to negotiate and seek advice from the Gods of Minecraftia themselves. The gods obviously saw what has been happening down here, so they had to know what to do. Ace made it outside and was met by his best friend Sam. Sam was in the same boat as Ace: Nethera was his girlfriend, so not having her at his side was almost terrifying. However, he knew he had a job to do, and he'll be damned if he didn't get it done.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Sam said with a big smile, a notebook in his hand.

"Oh shut it. How's the project coming along?" Ace replied with a smile back.

"Slow but steady. We have the glowstone frame ready, but finding fresh, uncorrupted water is a bitch. Evenstar and Korbus should be coming back now with it though. Ryan, Chris, and the Golems are on weaponry, Sabrina, Snap and Endra are on medicine and potions…"

"And the Spider Sisters?" Ace asked, knowing well about Spinner and Arachne's mischievous natures.

"Still asleep as far as I know, but who knows with them."

"Geez, I don't have time to babysit them. This is too important of a mission. They're going to have to stay with the Golems and guard this place so they blow anything up in the Aether."

"I feel you on that one, bro."

"Yeah, I still can't believe we're doing this. The Aether: the home of the Gods themselves.

"True, but remember this isn't a sightseeing trip: We've got a job to do."

"You sound like me."

"Hey, you rub off on people man. What can I say?"

Just then, a shadow flew over both of them. A small Ender Dragon landed in an open part of the field outside of the large house where they lived, a large bucket of water in it claws. The dragon reverted into a 13- year old girl the two knew as Evenstar, Princess of the Endermen and Daughter of the Ender Dragon himself. Korbus, a regular Enderman and servant to Evenstar, appeared next to her seconds later, two pails of water in each of his hands.

"I believe this will be enough water." Korbus said, placing the pails on the ground.

"More than enough. Thanks you guys." Sam said, checking the task done in his notebook. A few hours later, the rest of the team showed up, all done with their assignments. Chris took the water and threw it into the middle of the portal, forming a wall of blue light. The team going would be Ace, Sam, Chris, Endra, Sabrina, and Evenstar. The rest would stay and guard the base, which was basically a giant house built inside the crater of a mountain. The go team readied their armor and weaponry.

"Ok guys, are we ready?" Ace said, sheathing his sword and pickaxe.

"It's showtime." Sabrina replied, placing her wand in the pocket of her cloak.

"Ready when you guys are." Evenstar announced, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Let's do it." Endra said, powering up her psychic powers. And with that the team jumped into the portal, unaware of what may be on the side. However, little did they know that they were being watched. High above the sky on top of a Corrupted Ghast, Ayombi the Mutant Hybrid Zombie, along with his allies Lily the Mutant Hybrid Creeper, Alice the Mutant Hybrid Enderman stood watch. The trio was accompanied by John, Ryan's older brother and a traitor of the Hybrid Heroes now working for Israphel, and Codex, Son of Israphel and Prince of the Creepers. The six were on a recon mission for Lord Israphel, who was still in his castle preparing a conquest on Minecraftia.

"So it looks like they are getting a little bit of outside assistance." John said, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"And not just any help; help from the Gods themselves. Woopty-fuckin'-doo." Ayombi said, rolling his eyes.

"No matter, my friends. We will simply have to get. I believe we have more than enough intel. Let us return to the castle. Looks like we're preparing for more than a little rebellion." Codex said, an evil smirk on his face. And with that the group turned around and flew back, excited to relay the news back to their king.


End file.
